La Escuela Avatar
by PGMellark
Summary: En donde alguna vez se encontraron las murallas de Ba Sing Se, ahora existe un instituto de prodigios. Niños de la tribu de agua, la nación del fuego, el reino tierra y los nómadas aire se encuentran cada año allí. La escuela es un tributo al Avatar Kyoshi, que construyó todo el establecimiento. Y es donde estudiará el nuevo Avatar, Aang. ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!
1. Primer día : el Avatar

Aang contemplaba la entrada que alguna de sus vidas pasadas hizo, atónito ve lo imponente que lucen los pilares de la entrada. Las piedras fraccionadas le recordaban al templo, ubicado en su pueblo natal. Llevaba todo el día comparando Ba Sing Se con el pueblo nómada aire del sur; cada detalle le recordaba a su viejo hogar. Si fue suya la decisión, no saldría de allí nunca.

El monje Gyatso recomendó al avatar que aprendiera los cuatro elementos de la manera más cómoda para él. La razón por la cual avisó a temprana edad su condición, fue para que pudiese ir a desenvolver sus habilidades, como un niño normal, en la escuela especializada en las artes de los elementos. Tal como su antepasado, el Avatar Roku.

Quedando poco tiempo para el inicio de clases, Aang no tuvo otra alternativa aparte de tomar el consejo de su maestro más querido. Era muy difícil para él haber decidido irse, sin embargo, su deber para con el mundo era establecer el equilibrio. Y para ello, debía ser el único humano con el poder ilimitado, que eventualmente obtendría el susodicho.

Sin embargo, se le hizo más cómodo abandonar sus pensamientos negativos y andar a su casa. Que era, obviamente, la de los nómadas aire. Al entrar tuvo que registrarse en el sistema, la secretaria tomó su nombre y lo escrbió en un gigantesco libro, para luego entregarle al chico una llave y ponerle un sello en la mano.

—Bienvenido a la escuela— le decía animadamente la secretaria que lo registró—. No olvide recoger su vestimenta en la sala del sastre.

— Disculpe... pero no sé dónde se encuentra— admitió Aang un poco avergonzado—. ¿Me lo podría indicar?

De inmediato la secretaria lo llevó a la sala del sastre, mientras le hacía una seña a otra señora. Ésta tenía un par de lentes torcidos y alfileres en sus manos, Aang supuso que ella le daría su ropa. La señora le lanza una sonrisa nerviosa al Avatar, al mover sus músculos faciales sus lentes se tuercen aún más.

—Cariño... ¿qué necesitas?— preguntó, viendo al pequeño Aang con ternura.

—Eh… Ropa— La respuesta de Aang parecía más bien una pregunta.

La mujer se acercó, arreglando sus lentes para dejarlos horizontalmente sobre sus ojos; ella no tenía tatuajes azules, incluso tenía una piel bastante morena parece ser maestra aire. Al sonreír se le hacían pequeños hoyos por debajo de las mejillas y se le remarcaban arrugas sobresalientes del rabillo del ojo. Ella tomó una larga cinta y el chico retrocedió, inseguro.

—Ven cariño, quédate quieto— le ordenó—. Necesito tomar unas medidas, y si no son exactas podrías pasar vergüenza el primer día de clase, cosa que nadie quiere.

Aang se imaginó el primer día, con la ropa apretada, o muy ancha. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Sería muy vergonzoso comenzar así el primer día de clases. Por ahora lo más que se podía hacer era quedarse inmóvil.

Luego de una hora de espera Aang obtuvo su ropa. Era un traje de cuerpo completo color amarillo, con un fino chaleco color anaranjado y unas botas de cuero café. De inmediato se fue a su habitación, cuya llave decía 234.

—Qué gracioso— pensó—, están como en escalera.

Al entrar a su habitación, vio que habían dos camas, y se preguntó quién sería su compañero de habitación. E incluso se preocupó un poco, ya que no llegaba, sin embargo, su angustia se esfumó cuando observo que la cerradura hacía leves chirridos. Preparándose para saludarlo, Aang esboza una sonrisa y la puerta finalmente se abre.

— Hola— dice un chico, muy parecido a Aang—. Soy Lee, del templo aire del oeste. ¿Y tú?

—Soy Aang, del templo aire del sur— contesta nervioso, no quería arruinar la conversación.

—Entonces… Oh cielos, estoy con…— Aang vio palidecer a su compañero, y se abofeteó mentalmente por el evidente detalle que olvidó decir.

—Sí, el Avatar— completa su oración, decepcionado —, he venido a salvar el mundo, recobrar el equilibrio y estar encerrado seis años en un internado— dice con una voz exageradamente actuada—. Denme un descanso.

Un resoplido de Aang mueve la sábana de las camas y Lee se estremece.

—L-lo siento, no quise ofenderte— baja la cabeza, avergonzado—. Espero que podamos ser amigos— añade, y hace sonreír a Aang.

— Yo también—contesta sereno.

Aang saca su equipaje. En su maleta no habían muchas cosas; solo un par de zapatos viejos y una túnica beige de ropa. Gyatso le preparó un pie antes de irse, que era básicamente el gran peso en su valija. Tomó un trozo desanimado, y le ofreció un poco a su compañero. Se preguntó cómo diantres había metido el hombre un pastel en el equipaje.

—No gracias— contestó Lee—. El azúcar no es muy amigo mío, que digamos.

Apenas probó la deliciosa obra maestra, recordó su hogar y se sintió cada vez más solo. Sin remedio fue a la residencia de al lado. Ahí no podría recordar su hogar de ninguna manera. En cuestión de minutos se sintió totalmente perdido, y eso le gustó.

Se escondió e el cuarto del conserje de la residencia de agua control, y meditó un rato, para recobrar sus fuerzas internas. De inmediato consiguió comunicarse con el avatar Roku, que también había estudiado aquí.

—¿Cómo te acostumbraste?— le preguntó Aang, sin esperar respuesta.

—Joven Aang, debes dejar que las cosas fluyan y que las personas se vayan— le respondió Roku, sorprendiendo a Aang— . Comienza nuevas amistades, y envíale cartas a Gyatso; solo si dejas ir a las personas que forman tu pasado podrás dejar entrar a personas nuevas— dijo, para luego esfumarse.

Segundos después Aang escucha entrar a alguien al pequeño armario, suponía que venía a calmarse, como él. Sin embargo, vio que sus intensiones eran lo opuesto al escuchar gritos en el pequeño lugar.

—Sokka, no puedes esperar que haga todo por ti. Estás grande y yo estoy cansada de esto— la niña exclamaba con potencia—. ¿Cómo diantres pensaste que podías entrar a una escuela de las artes del control sin saber algún control?— preguntó furiosa.

—Katara…

—¡Nada de Katara Sokka!— lo interrumpió— Yo perderé la beca si ven a un holgazán escondido en mi habitación, ve y busca una casa en la que enseñen boomerang control— agitaba sus brazos como un colibrí bebé, a Aang le resultó graciosa la situación.

— Espera Katara…

—¿Sabes qué? El próximo año vendré aquí sola, y así no te tratarás de colar…

—¡Katara!—cansado le grita el chico— Tenemos compañía.

Aang se sobresalta al escuchar al chico, que al parecer tenía minutos viéndolo. Trató de levantarse, pero llevaba tanto rato allí sentado que sus piernas se durmieron, al verlo caer la chica lo tomó y le sonrío.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo— sentenció, calmada.

Una vez sujetaron al chico y lo ayudaron a salir, se presentaron decentemente y trataron de disculparse con Aang por el numerito que montaron en el cuarto de conserje. Para su sorpresa, Aang y Katara compartían clases juntos; cosa que le alegró, ya que por alguna razón, sentía que los chicos eran parte del destino de su travesía como Avatar.

¡Hola, lectores nuevos!

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo.

Acepto críticas(constructivas y destructivas), no obstante, consideremos que tengo 13, me faltan años de práctica.

Los votos y comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

*se despide* PG Mellark.


	2. Primer día: cicatrices

Tenía cicatrices que sanar, tenía errores qué reparar, tenía un honor qué restaurar.

Zuko, era el príncipe de la nación del fuego. Hijo del gran tirano, Ozai. Hermano de Azula, una niña prodigio maestra del fuego control. Para su padre, él era una decepción. Para su madre, no lo podría determinar, pues se fue hace mucho tiempo.

No la culpa, era mejor que quedarse con el bruto de su padre.

Al salir del coche, su tío le ayuda con el equipage. Iroh es un anciano regordete, que ama a Zuko como un hijo propio.

—Recuerda, Zuko— le decía—, no te dejes llevar por la ira. Diviértete.

—Pero tío, no me puedo divertir acá— se quejaba—. Mis amigos se burlarán de mi cicatriz.

Zuko regresaría a la escuela, luego de casi tres años. Le apenaba mostrarse allí con su majestuosa hermana, y él como un penoso traidor de su nación. ¿Qué pensaría su pueblo de él? ¿Y su cicatriz no le sacaría toda la dignidad que le quedaba?

—Si son tus amigos verdaderos, no se burlarán— replica su tío, y Zuko se enoja.

¿Por qué Iroh debía andar feliz de la vida dándole consejos inútiles a las personas?

Una vez entró no debía registrarse, pues tiene años asistiendo a ese mismo instituto. Solo cogió sus llaves y entro a su habitación. Que, según la llave, era la 666.

—Qué irónico— pensó, al notar que ese era el número favorito de su padre.

Aburrido, tira todas sus cosas en la habitación, esperando que alguien venga a limpiarlas. Es decir, era el príncipe Zuko, no perdería su tiempo ordenando. Rápidamente sale de su habitación y va al comedor, para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

En la mesa, se encontraban Jet, Ty Lee, Azula, Sung y Mai. Casi ninguno controlaba alguno de los elementos, solo Sung, Zuko y su hermana, Azula. Pero con ellos bastaba(e incluso sobraba) para llenar el horrible lugar de llamas.

—Hola chicos— saluda Zuko, animado y amable. Lo cual fue un poco ridículo a los ojos de su hermana.

— Hola chicos— lo remedó Azula, en una voz chillona.

—Cada vez me sorprende más la nación del fuego— espetó Jet, riendo.

—Cada vez me sorprende más el que sigas sentándote aquí— contesta Azula—, sobretodo después de toda la escoria que te ha tirado encima mi padre— Jet se tensa al escuchar a Azula, definitivamente no puedes decirle nada sin ser contraatacado.

Jet es un alumno becado del reino tierra. Sus padres fueron arrestados durante la rebelión en la que Ozai tomó el poder, claro que, al momento en el que Ozai ya había accedido el trono, no miró todo lo que había dejado atrás. Miles de muertos, presos, expropiaciones en vano; él los había traicionado a todos.

Él era una mierda.

—¿Saben? Aquí siempre empiezan con la polémica de si soy un traidor— empieza Jet—, sin si quiera notar que yo no soy el de la sangre infiel aquí— En un instante mira a Azula y a Zuko.

Y así siguieron toda la semana, aburridamente incómoda. La rivalidad entre Jet y Azula se notaba a kilómetros, mientras que Mai no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos por Zuko. Supongamos que crear el caos venía de familia.

Al comienzo de la segunda semana, Zuko encuentra a Jet con una chica de la tribu agua. Cielos, la chica era tan pequeña y Jet, sin escrúpulos, se acercaba. Sin vergüenza los interrumpió. La chica al notar su presencia salió corriendo. Zuko se dio cuenta de que la maestra agua era un poco mayor, igualmente creyó que lo mejor era ayudar a cualquiera que se enredara con Jet. Zuko alejaba a todas las que podía del hombre, era humillante como las trataba.

Jet, enojado, se fue a la mesa con demás.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Azula en forma inocente, —¿El pequeño Jet fue interrumpido con su noviecita?

—Al menos yo resulto atractivo para las personas del sexo opuesto— contestó Jet, de sus oídos salía humo.

—Como si necesitara el sexo opuesto— contraataca Azula, y Ty Lee ríe.

Zuko se largó de la mesa, necesitaba un descanso de todo. Azula seguía sobresaliendo en las clases de fuego control avanzado, mientras que Zuko se había rezagado, estando en el nivel intermedio de su año. Era vergonzoso tan solo seguir sentándose en esa mesa; se sentía inferior. Lo cual no era bueno si quería conquistar a Mai, necesitaba confianza.

Distraído se paseaba por los pasillos mientras sostenía su té. Té… su tío… ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? Su padre era otro tema, ya estaba en segundo plano. Sin embargo, su único hogar ahora era Iroh, y si decepcionaba a Iroh, probablemente tendría que mudarse a algún pueblo del reino tierra, escondido como un sin-control. De solo pensarlo le dio náuceas.

En el camino lo interceptó Sung, y en ese mismo momento tiró a la basura su té.

—Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?— le grita Zuko, irritado.

—Es hora de que te comportes como un hombre, Zuko— le dice éste—. Si es que quieres seguir siendo nuestro amigo. Empiezas a dar una mala imagen de nuestro grupo.

Zuko le daba mala imagen a todo. Su familia, su identidad, ahora a sus amigos.

—Ve al grano, ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que te comportes como un hombre, hermano— respondió Sung—. Que seas mi competencia, que merezcas a Mai… pero en especial, querría que te pelearas con el avatar.

—No puedo pelear con eso, apenas unos años lo encontraron, es muy pequeño— se quejaba.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes ni con él?— lo desafió Sung, Zuko se tensaba.

—¡Bien!— exclamó— Voy a combatir con quién quiera que sea el avatar y lo haré llorar hasta que quiera hacerle una carta a su mami— añadió, confiado.

Aunque él sabía que no quería hacerlo.

Nadie quiere pelear con su bisabuelo, no después de saber de lo que es capaz. Sin embargo, debía tomar un camino seguro; ahora que se suponía era débil, Zuko no perdía nada desafiándolo.

—Dale por donde le duela— animó Sung, para luego dejarlo solo.

—Genial— dijo Zuko, para sí mismo—, ahora tendré que comprar otro té.

¡Hola lectores! Solo quería asegurarme de que mi imaginación seguía funcionando con este capítulo xD

Aún no tengo horarios, así que será un poco aleatorio el proceso de creación, pero tranquilos... trataré de siempre hacerle un tiempo especial a la escritura.

También puedes encontrar mi historia por FanFiction, dejo el link en los comentarios.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;)


	3. La pelea

Zuko, una y otra vez entrena, hasta llegar a la clase avanzada junto a Azula y Sung. Debía tener un poco de entrenamiento antes de luchar con el avatar. Y no se rendiría hasta ver a Aang de rodillas; debía recuperar su puesto en la escuela.

Era lo más cercano que tenía al honor.

Mientras tanto, Katara obtenía un puesto en la vida de Jet; ya habían tenido varias citas y estaban a punto de ser novios. Desafortunadamente, Aang tendría solo una oportunidad si quería tener a Katara. Ya a la tercera semana ella habita en la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Incluso le envió una carta a Gyatso preguntándole cómo podía conquistarla.

—Las personas no se conquistan. Puedes luchar por ellas, sufrir por ellas y amarlas; pero nada te asegura que sientan lo mismo. Solo debes decirle lo que tú sientes— contestó el sabio monje.

Sin muchas esperanzas, dejó que el tiempo pasara y que Katara olvidase a Jet en algún punto. Él no quería pelear con Jet ni mucho menos decirle sus sentimientos a Katara mientras que estuviera feliz en su relación.

Sokka progresó continuamente en sus clases de defensa personal, esgrima e increíblemente, arquería, donde había conocido a una guerrera en entrenamiento. Suki era su nombre.

Al anochecer del tercer viernes Zuko se adentró a la cafetería, donde almorzaban Aang, Katara y Sokka. Lleno de valor pasa por un lado con una sonrisa condescendiente. Se había dado cuenta que su cicatriz le otorgaba tanto poder como el que le podía quitar.

La gente no se burla de ella, a la gente le da miedo.

—Santos cielos, cómo ha caído tan bajo el instituto" pensaba en voz alta—. Ahora dejan entrar a los sin-control— ellos ya sabían que Zuko se refería a Sokka.

—Idiota— musita Katara, volviendo a su comida.

—Es decir, al principio tolerábamos a las personas con padres sin-control, que ya es un poco excesivo— seguía, refiriéndose a Katara—. Becados, destinados a ser tan fracasados como sus padres.

A la primera, Katara no dijo nada, pero no lo iba a seguir aguantando.

—Y yo no puedo creer que los de la nación del fuego sean tan modestos— contestó Katara sarcásticamente.

De alguna manera, a Zuko le recordó a Azula la joven maestra agua.

—Vamos, lo más patético en todo esto es que se sienten con el avatar para sentirse especiales.

—¡Ya basta!— gritó Aang, arrojando una ráfaga de viento que alejo a Zuko varios metros— Ahora, ¿podrías volver a tu mesa y dejarnos en paz?— preguntó, tan pacífico como siempre. Olvidando lo anterior.

—Avatar, túy yo, al anochecer, en el estacionamiento, mañana— indicó.

—Solo si nos dejas en paz— negoció.

— Hecho— contestó para luego irse a entrenas, en momentos así lo que menos necesitaba era comer.

El día siguiente, Zuko y su grupo fueron al estacionamiento e la escuela, que a estas épocas del año se lo pasaba desierto. Minutos después llegan Aang, Katara, Sokka y Suki. Ty Lee chilla al verlos.

—Llegaron— repite una y otra vez la trapecista.

—Bien— comenta Zuko—. Nadie se interpone, hasta que alguno de los dos se desmaye... o algo— ordena, mientras que se rehúsa a decir que lo asesinará.

—¡Mátalo!— grita Azula, tan sádica como siempre.

Y al momento en el que transcurre todo esto, a Katara se le quiebra el corazón. Dándose cuenta de todo: Jet era amigo de los idiotas populares, llegando a la conclusión de que fue el mismísimo Zuko el que los había interrumpido el otro día.

Maldición… Y pensar que Jet le resultaba un buen chico. Con su historiecita de víctima de la nación del fuego, había jugado con un tema delicado para Katara. Una oleada de rencor la golpeó, sus ojos estaban marchitos, sus labios formaban una línea recta.

—Gánale, por favor. Por mí— susurra, procurando no irse. Para ver cómo Aang machacaba a Zuko.

Zuko empieza el combate, sacando fuego de su boca directo a Aang; él lo esquiva fácilmente, retrocediendo levemente. Luego Zuko da un puño seco, y Aang pasa por debajo de su brazo.

—¡Cobarde!— grita Sung, pero Aang sabe lo que hace.

Los nómadas aire toman como estrategia esquivar el golpe, más que contraatacarlo. Su mayor método de defensa lo utiliza en medidas desesperadas, Aang nunca le haría daño a nadie a propósito. Por principios y por costumbre. Él no está siendo un cobarde, está poniendo en práctica lo que le han enseñado.

Cansado Zuko, Aang toma el control de la situación, mientras que de su termo saca un poco de agua. La suficiente para pasarla por los pies de Zuko, y dejarlos congelados en el suelo. Zuko, inmóvil, no tiene más que hacer aparte de rendirse. Avergonzado sigue sacando pequeñas llamas.

Zuko siempre ha sido un orgulloso, no se rendirá sin que ellos escapen primero.

Y así pasa, ellos se van lentamente. Y nadie los detiene, así que vuelven a sus habitaciones riendo. Una anécdota más para cobtarles a sus nietos, probablemente ni lo recordarían luego.

Al entrar a su habitación, Lee pregunta que había pasado tan gracioso.

—¿El gordo Kai se volvió a caer por las escaleras?

—No, para nada— contesta Aang, sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar ese día, fue bastante gracioso—, Katara y yo practicamos después de clase.

— Tienes suerte, andas de un lado a otro con esa maestra agua...— comenta, con un poco de envidia.

Luego deja de reír, pensando en qué habrá sido de Zuko después del duelo. Sus amigos serían capaces de dejarlo allí solo, de eso estaba seguro. Y realmente nadie se merecía quedarse varado en el estacionamiento oscuro un viernes.

—Lee— llama a su amigo, que lo mira de inmediato—, ¿saldrías al estacionamiento conmigo?— pregunta, y éste lo mira raro.

—Esto... no es una cita, ¿cierto?— pregunta extrañando, en lo que Aang niega con la cabeza.

—Cielos, tu y yo… No— contesta, —es un plan de rescate— explicación para luego salir de la habitación con Lee.

Zuko, luego de un rato, se enfureció con sigo mismo por seguir el consejo de Sung. Ahora ellos lo habían dejado aquí en la intemperie. Ni siquiera Mai vino a verlo, y pensar que creía que era distinta... Pero no, es muy manipulada por las influencias; si Azula no le permitía venir, puedes apostar que no vendría nunca.

Triste, pensó que se quedaría allí varado hasta que el hielo se derritiera, sin embargo, ve una sombra acercándose. ¿Quién será? ¿Será que Mai vino a buscarlo? ¿Será un profesor yendo a castigarle? ¿El avatar lo habrá acusado? Definitivamente esto era obra del avatar.

Sin embargo, no de la manera que él pensaba.

Hola, queridos :3

He tratado de actualizar en el tiempo que me queda antes de empezar clases.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, trato de poner los hechos de la serie de una forma entrelazada con el libro. Sin embargo, agregaré nuevos personajes para que tenga un toque personal.

Se preguntarán dónde estará Toph en todo esto...

Paciencia, queridos, paciencia... :3

P.G Mellark a sus servicios *se quita el sombrero* *se despide*


	4. Consolar

—Mierda— musita Zuko—, Aang ha venido por más.

Zuko no pudo haber estado más equivocado. Pues Aang había vuelto por una tregua, de la manera más pacífica. Incluso había traído a Lee en vez de a sus amigos para evitar otra pelea.

Sokka y Katara siempre estaban a la defensiva, eso no lo podía negar.

Una vez Aang y Lee estuvieron suficientemente cerca de Zuko, tomaron precauciones para que no los atacara. Aang sabía que Zuko era resentido, desconfiado. Y Aang era muy bueno analizando a las personas.

—Tranquilo— se adelanta el avatar—, hemos venido a ayudarte.

—¿Y cómo saber si es una trampa?— duda Zuko, impotente.

—Si fuese una trampa, no traería exactamente a Lee como compañero de combate— contesta ingeniosamente, y Lee suelta una risa.

—Tiene razón— añadde Lee, —el único viento que sale de mi cuerpo es el de...

—Mucha información— lo interrumpe Zuko.

—Iba a decir que de la boca— comenta Lee confundido.

—¿Lo ves? Inofensivo— asegura Aang mientras le sonríe cálidamente.

Zuko era una persona muy desconfiada, bastante reservada y fría. Pero, no es su culpa; entiéndanlo, vivió toda su infancia con Ozai y Azula, agregando el hecho de que su madre se haya ido. En sus zapatos cualquiera se hubiese traumatizado.

—¿Qué esperas?— soltó Zuko— Ven y ayúdame.

Aang sonriente hizo un movimiento con sus manos, que instantáneamente transformó su pequeña prisión en un charco.

—¿Y tú qué esperabas acá?— dice Aang, confundido—. Si hubieses querido salir hace tiempo lo hubieses hecho, es decir, eres el señor Fogoso— piensa Aang en voz alta.

—No es nada que te incumba— Zuko se defiende, sin embargo, Aang ya dedujo todo.

Zuko no se había quedado totalmente atrapado, él tenía la opción de irse; pero estaba esperando a sus amigos. A que vinieran y lo salvaran, lo consolaran y elogiaran su valentía al enfrentarse al Avatar. Cosa que nunca pasó, lo dejaron solo en ese miserable estacionamiento, y él aún así los esperaba. Parece irónico, pero Zuko confió en ellos, y lo defraudaron.

—Adiós señor Fogoso— se despide Lee animado.

Ante la repetición del apodo, Zuko aprieta los puños liberando una pequeña llama.

Minutos después vuelven a su habitación; Aang se tranquiliza, ya que Zuko está a salvo. No podría dormir con la idea de que su poder perjudicó a alguien. Por su parte, Lee se encuentra muy emocionado, estaba hacienldo amistades.

—Siento haberte traído, tú no estabas metido en todo esto y pudiste haber terminado herido— Aang suspira, reflexionando su desisión.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida!— dijo emocionado—. Estuve contigo, me acerqué a un maestro fuego y todo eso fuera de la escuela— contó rápidamente.

Parecía tener un ataque de azúcar.

Mientras tanto, Zuko vuelve frustrado a su habitación, que no compartía con nadie. Va al baño, y labándose toca su cicatriz; una condena que tendría eternamente. La marca que su padre le había fabricado antes de exiliarlo. Él nunca olvidaría la cara de su padre, cuando le pedía misericordia.

Por más que lo deseara, la maldita sonrisa aparecía en todas sus pesadillas.

Llorando en silencio, va a su cama. Tratando de conciliar el sueño, procurando no quemar las sábanas. No otra vez.

Al día siguiente Aang va a buscar a Katara en su habitación, numero 111. Un número bastante peculiar; como ella. A Katara le permitieron compartir habitación con Sokka, sin embargo, Sokka se la pasaba más en el cuarto de Suki que en 111.

Katara al escuchar los toques, asbre la puerta llorando. A pesar de la victoria de ayer, seguía con el corazón roto. Aang inmediatamente la abraza, mientras que ella le cuenta todo lo ocurrido; Aang escucha atentamente, enfadado con Jet.

—Gracias por escucharme, Aang— Katara se sacude los mocos—. Eres un buen chico.

—No te merece, Katara— le dice Aang, y Katara le lanza una mirada cálida.

—Uf— Katara abres sus ojos, asimilándolo aterrada—, ahora debo ir a cortar con él— piensa en voz alta, agarrando un mechón de cabello.

—Aún no— le recomienda Aang.

Allí duran inmóviles un buen rato, en silencio, abrazados. Katara se calma eventualmente, pero sigue abrazándolo. Es reconfortante el sentir el calor de alguien a su lado, de alguien que la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

De su mejor amigo.

En el otro ala de la escuela, la casa de la nación del fuego, se encuentra un Zuko deprimido escribiendo una carta para su tío. La primera carta que Zuko le enviaría a su tío desde la llegada. Aunque Iroh ya le había escrito algunas cartas, lo de siempre: cómo monta su negocio nuevo de té, lo amables que son en el reino tierra y una frasesita sabia al final. Así al estilo de las galletas de la fortuna.

Su tío era muy cursi.

En ella, le pide que venga a visitarlo, que necesitaba su presencia, aunque le fastidiara a veces. Y sí… Zuko podía ser cursi a veces.

—Ese anciano necesita un poco de amor en su vida— pensó, y puso algo parecido en la carta.

«Hola tío, te extraño. Siento no haber respondido las cartas anteriores… Me siento muy mal en este momento, por favor ven a verme. Te necesito.

P.D: Pídele una cita a la señora Wu, necesitas un poco de amor en tu vida.

Zuko».

Al día siguiente escucho como tocaban la puerta, así que abrió, encontrando a su tío. De inmediato se abrazaron, se pusieron al tanto de todas las situaciones, y su tío le dio un consejo.

—No te vuelvas a juntar con ellos, ni siquiera si te lo piden— le ordenó—. Son patéticos. Y tu eres muy honorable para andar con ellos.

—¿En serio crees que soy honorable?— le pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

—Eres la persona más honorable que he conocido, Zuko— le confiesa, para luego abrazarlo.

Esa semana Aang y Iroh le cambiaron la perspectiva a Zuko y a Katara con tan solo consolarlos.

Zuko y Katara ya lo sabían, no debían dar segundas oportunidades.

Pero realmente, ¿ellos seguirán sus consejos?

Hola! Sí, esto no es una ilusión, actualicé.

Y no apareció Toph, pero no desesperen, que el que espera es el que más gana en esta situación.

Extra: Reacciones mientras escribía..

Muy dentro de mí gritaba fangirlmente, porque Zuko es mi a.p y cada vez que echaba fueguito en la serie me parecía súper sexy, y pues con esto puse algo digno **de su sensualidad.** Quería poner a Lee como un personaje tierno e inocente, así que sus diálogos siempre tendrán ese estilo. Aparte, siento que Aang y él son muy shipeables .

"De su mejor amigo" Wow no apresuren sus pensamientos, eso que ven ahí NO es la **friendzone.**

*se despide* PGMellark


	5. Beifong

Al cumplir un mes, la academia otorga a todos sus estudiantes una mascota. En el caso de Aang, le era entregado un bisonte volador típico de su cultura, a Katara le entregaron un perro oso polar de la tribu agua, a Zuko y a Azula les entregaron dragones y finalmente a Sokka le fue entregado un lémur volador, que pudo elegir éste.

Dato: A Sokka se le dio a elegir entre un bebé león alce dientes de sable, un bebé escarabajo rinoceronte gigante y un lémur volador. Los demás no tuvieron elección. Ventajas de los sin-control.

Aang sonríe al jugar con el gigante peludo. Katara se incomoda con las lamidas de su cachorro. Zuko se desespera con su dragón, lleno de energía. Sokka le enseña tácticas de pelea al pequeñín.

—Y... ¿qué nombre le pusieron a su mascota?— preguntó Katara.

—¿Debíamos ponerle nombre?— duda Sokka, rascandose la cabeza.

—Idiota— le dice Katara—, si lo pierdes, ¿a qué nombre respondería?

—Lo siento, señora precaución— habla Sokka—, no quise inundar el lugar de ignorancia.

—Cálmense— los regañó Aang, viéndolos con fastidio.

—Bueno... musitó Katara, pensativa—, yo le pondré Oby a mi... cosa— sentencia.

—Hum— piensa Aang—. El mío se llamará Appa.

—Si tanto insisten— suspira Sokka—. Creo que el mío se llamará Momo.

Minutos después, se amontonan cientos de estudiantes en el patio. Sin saber qué pasaba, el equipo avatar sigue a la multitud.

Allí encontraron a una chica, que parecía ser de la residencia tierra. Parecía una versión mejorada de blancanieves, cabello negro, piel blanca, labios rojos y una sola diferencia a la princesa ya dicha: sus ojos tenían un color verde casi transparente, como si acabasen de derretir un hielo sobre ellos. Ella subía y bajaba los bancos del patio, aunque parecía un poco torpe al caminar, emitía un aura segura, e incluso rebelde.

—¿Pero qué hace?— preguntó Katara frustrada—, no puede usar de esa manera su poder— comenta.

Aang, por su parte, estaba encantado. Quería ser como ella, tan potente y confiada. Quería que su tierra control emitiese ese sentimiento, esa chica parecía ser la mejor del lugar; mientras que él apenas levantaba algunas rocas.

El espectáculo termina cuando ella se sienta en una mesa, sola. Al cabo de unos minutos llega una profesora, a ver a la chica.

—Y ahí va el regaño que se merece— la observa Katara, y el grupo la mira extraño.

—Deja de ser envidiosa Katara— dice Sokka.

—¿Envidiosa de ella?— Katara ríe— Pero si apenas puede mantenerse en pie, y el equilibrio lo es todo en el tierra control, ¿no es cierto Aang?— duda ella.

—Debo entrenar con ella— admite Aang, perplejo.

—¿Ves? Es la maldita ama del tierra control" demuestra Sokka—. Ni si quiera Aang puede con ella".

Al terminar la charla, la profesora le sonríe a la chica y ellos llegan a escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Suerte en el instituto, señorita Toph— le espeta cálidamente.

—Gracias, maestra Lou" dice dulcementa la chica.

—¿Va a necesitar algún guía o...?

—Para nada, puedo mantenerme sola— la interrumpe, un poco decepcionada—. He conocido a gente con cinco sentidos más ciega que yo— afirma sonriendo, sus labios rojos resaltaban entre su pálida piel y sus ojos, que parecían hielo derretido.

Atónitos el grupo ve a Katara, que tiene la cara roja de enojo.

—No es justo— susurra.

—Bien, ahora sabemos que se llama Toph— se anima Aang.

—Y que es ciega" complementa Sokka—. Ahora sí podemos afirmarlo: es la ama del tierra control.

—Tenemos que ir a hablarle— propone Aang.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aprenda tierra control— dice Sokka y Aang ríe, Katara se mantiene en silencio.

—Katara... por favor— ruega Aang— vamos.

—Vayan ustedes— dice ella, seca.

Frustrados, se contienen los chicos. Esperarán a que Katara se calme para hablar con ella, no tiene sentido ir sin ella. Aparte… si Katara habla con ella, por primera vez tendría a una amiga mujer; que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Katara, inestable, se va directo a la cafetería a hablar con Jet. Para Aang era un misterio por qué ella estaba tan mal… ¿eran celos, tal vez?

Por su parte, Zuko seguía con sus amigos falsos. No es que le encantara... pero, hay que ser sinceros: si dejaba de hablarles, ¿de quién más sería amigo? No era exactamente carismático, y al menos la mitad de la escuela había sido víctima de burlas de sus supuestos amigos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

En situaciones así es mejor tomar el camino fácil.

—¿Cómo les pondrán a sus dragones?— pregunta Ty Lee—, en matemáticas Mai y yo decidimos ponerle a nuestro leones alce dientes de sable Min y Nova— comentó.

—Nova es el mío— aclaró Mai, escurriéndose en su silla. Su cabello lacio y negro combinaba con su personalidad, a los ojos del príncipe.

Zuko pensó un rato en un buen nombre, y luego se aventuró.

—Estoy entre Roku y Sozin— dijo él.

—Irónico espetó Jet—, estás entre el hombre que te ganó en una pelea a los doce y otro que hizo que estuvieras genéticamente predestinado a ser un fracaso— rio Azula.

—Tú hablando de personas genéticamente predestinadas al fracaso, con padres sin-control y pudriéndose en la cárcel— empezó Azula—. Eso sí que es irónico— volvió a reír.

—Creo que tomaré Roku— musitó Zuko, un poco fastidiado.

—Genial— chilla Azula—, entonces el mío se llamará Sozin— anuncia potente.

En minutos, los chicos ven como se acerca la enojada chica de la tribu agua, que instantáneamente toma a Jet de la camisa y lo lleva pocos metros lejos. A Zuko le parecía graciosa la manera en la que esta chica se enojaba, la había visto varias veces al pelear con el avatar, ella siempre lo defendía. Realmente se parecía Azula, claro, en su versión opuesta.

—¿Qué rayos haces con ellos?— lo interrogo furiosa— No sabía que eras tan idiota.

—Es mejor tenerlos como amigos que como enemigos— se defiende Jet—. ¿Crees que no me duele el que me recuerden a mis padres?— pregunta, Katara se queda en silencio por un rato.

—Mi madre fue asesinada, por un sicario de Ozai— confesó, a punto de llorar—, por respeto a ella, prefiero alejarme; lo que tú haces es patético— suelta.

—Se llama estrategia— contraargumenta.

—Se llama comodidad— dice para luego irse.

En un instante Jet toma el brazo de Katara, acercándola a él. Katara rápidamente se suelta de su agarre; y le da un puñetazo, que le dejará una marca por días.

—No me vuelvas a tocar— le susurra, fría y cortante—, y por si no quedó claro: terminamos.

Al irse se siente liberada, pero vacía. Camina por el pasillos sintiendo miradas, pero no les prestó atención, siguió caminando. Jet tomaba su cabello del otro lado del lugar, mientras que veía a la chica irse. Y aunque creía que todo había terminado, se escuchó el eco en el pasillo.

—Como si hubiésemos sido algo— gritó el chico, y en un instante ella se sintió indefensa.

El chico prometió protegerla de la nación del fuego, le había presentado al camoamento de huerfanos que creó, incluso fueron un fin de semana al dicho lugar. Le enseñó su "casa de árbol libre de maestros fuego". Maldición… ella se comió entera la historia. Sus piernas se volvían gelatina con sus palabras, su corazón era una masa moldeable con su horrible gesto.

Aún así, siguió caminando.

Katara vuelve al patio, donde estaba el trío reunido. Sin embargo, la toma por sorpresa Toph, que estaba sentada con ellos. Al verlos juntos, Katara se escondió en un arbusto, escuchando su conversación.

—¿De dónde eres?— pregunta Aang, con los ojos brillantes.

—De la tribu agua, genio— contesta Toph, ruda en el buen sentido.

—¿Cómo aprendiste tierra control?— le interroga Sokka y Toph sonríe.

—Digamos que un buen amigo me enseñó— responde, recordando cómo fue.

Un día, cuando Toph estaba pequeña escapó de su casa, y se perdió en una cueva. Indefensa y sin saber a dónde iba, empezó a llorar. Minutos después llegaron los primeros maestros tierra, los topos, para enseñarle cómo hacer tierra control. Con ellos incluso, aprendió a tener un sentido que sustituía el de la vista; y formó una gran conexión. Después de todo, estos eran ciegos como ella.

—¿Cómo llamaste a tu mascota?— preguntó Aang y Katara se decepcionó.

—Pero si fui yo la que empezó a preguntar eso— pensó Katara.

—Bien... no había pensado en un nombre, apenas llego al instituto y no me han dado una mascota— contestó Toph—, sin embargo, cuando la tenga, la llamaría Cuchillo, o Navaja, o…— queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego esboza una sonrisa gigante—. ¡Daga!— exclama emocionada.

—Wow— queda atónito Sokka—, eres muy… enérgica— comenta.

Katara se retuerce en el arbusto, no sabe si es por el desagrado que le tiene a esta chica o por la picazón que le causan las ramas. ¿Saben qué? Ella iba a volver, sentarse en su mesa y hacer que la chica se vaya al lugar del que llegó. Después de todo, ella era la chica original del grupo.

Con un movimiento torpe sale del arbusto, creando así varias risas de las personas en el lugar. Aang y Sokka se sorprendieron al ver que estaba espiándolos; aunque debían admitir que era muy gracioso ver a Katara, alias the cold queen, en esa situación.

—Yo... Eh... No es lo que parece— se excusó Katara avergonzada.

—Tranquila querida, sé que no haz estado por mucho tiempo aquí— admite Toph, y Katara se burla.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me viste?— pregunta riéndose por dentro.

—Katara…— la regaña Sokka.

—De hecho; algo así paso: venías de la cafetería con un aire de drama y le diste un golpe, que admito, fue tremendo, a un chico en los pasillos— va contando—. Luego llegaste hasta acá, y al ver que tus amigos tenían compañía decidiste no interrumpirlos.

— Cielos— Katara puso sus manos en la cara, sus ojos abiertos como platos—, has... sentido todo.

—Espera princesita, no he terminado— continúa Toph—, en fin: sin nada que hacer preferiste espiarlos a incomodar su conversación con la pequeña Beifong que vez aquí— terminó la chica.

—Un segundo— dijo Aang—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Doce y medio— espeta. Por su altura era casi obvio, por su personalidad era indeterminable paranlos chicos

A Katara no le queda más remedio que escuchar la conversación a regañadientes.

En resumen, Toph era una rica consentida en el reino tierra, del linaje de la familia Beifong. Ésta había escapado de su hogar para poder estudiar en una escuela de artes; ella realmente no conocía la fama de la Escuela Avatar, sin embargo, era la más cercana a su casa. Así que fue una elección, textualmente, al azar. La han dejado entrar sin peros por el hecho de ser una Beifong. No obstante, tendrá que ser precavida, ya que su madre en cualquier momento podría llevársela a casa.Por ahora la han dejado entrar tan solo mostrando latarjetade crédito.

Capitalista, sí, pero no esperarían más de un instituto así.

—No es justo— repite Katara impotente—. La dejan entrar como si nada. La vida es muy fácil para los ricos.

—Ya lo sabemos— dice Sokka—, lo haz repetido seis veces esta hora.

Aburridos ven el techo de la habitación 111, sin muchas cosas para hablar; solo esperando que la noche pasara, para volver a sus clases en las que perfeccionarían sus maneras de luchar.

Al día siguiente, Zuko y sus amigos se reúnen en el patio y le lanzan pequeñas llamas en los pies a los de primer año, mientras hablan de temas aleatorios.

—¿Cuántas personas se pueden matar con una bomba?— preguntó Azula.

—Depende de su calidad— contesta Sung.

—Depende de la puntería— contesta Mai.

—Depende del tamaño— contesta Jet.

—Incorrecto— sentencia Azula—, la respuesta es: depende del poder que le des a la bomba. Si le pones mucha polvora, si la haces de mayor área, si apuntas al lugar exacto,… Son todas cifras inservibles— dice, dejando en el aire la respuesta.

—Se nota que no haz hecho una bomba— comenta Jet.

—Bueno, mi punto es que nada de eso importa si eres un cobarde, y no la tiras— termina, y luego mira a Zuko—. Como este muchacho de aquí: podría hacer que la escuela entera arda, pero no se atreve a quemarle los pies a un simple niño— ríe.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que no lo hago?— duda él, y hace que ella sonría de manera perversa.

—Si quieres apostar, preferiría que le quemaras un brazo— lo desafía Azula.

—No soy un cobarde— musita, para luego tomar a un pequeño niño.

A Zuko le dolió más que al niño, había sufrido la experiencia. Aún así tomo su pequeño brazo y lo hizo hervir, el niño soltó un grito y corrió hacia un profesor; Zuko, de inmediato, fue castigado por una semana entera. Todos los sábados de ese mes debía dirigirse al gimnasio, y por una hora reflexionar sus acciones, sin diversión alguna.

Realmente no era muy distinto a estar en la cafetería, pero siempre tendría en su mente la cara aterrorizada del niño. ¿Así se sentía su padre cuando lo lastimaba? ¿Sentía acaso, tanto poder y lástima al mismo tiempo? ¿Él también se habrá arrepentido de sus acciones?

No parecía hacerlo, pues aún no le había permitido regresar a casa.

Terminó al fin la espera! Beifong apareció!

Espero haya valido la pena. Me he matado todo el domingo para complacer sus órdenes.

Es un poco tarde, pero al menos lo tuve hoy :3 Mañana tendré hojeras, pero es un precio que nosotros los escritores debemos pagar...

Bueno, me voy antes de que llegué mi mamá a verme despierta y coleando. ¡Besos!

 **Sí... estoy editando así que básicamente esta es la versión 2.0 de todos los capítulos; 3**

se despide apurada* PG Mellark.


	6. El castigo

Esa misma semana, Katara tuvo sus primeras clases de enfermería. Como todas las niñas de la tribu agua; que eran obligadas a tomar la asignatura. Solo habían tres hombres en el sitio, pues los demás pensaban que era un trabajo de niñas.

Trabajo de niñas. Seguramente no conocían a Katara.

En la mesa de los jardinejardines, ella y Aang discutían al respecto. El chico trataba de calmarla, pero a veces es mejor dejar a Katara tranquilizarse sola si no quieres ser gritoneado en pleno medio día.

— A eso lo lo llamo machismo— se enfurece Katara—. Las cosas no son justas en este instituto— refunfuña, mientras Aang le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila, solo son el sábado, un par de horas, un solo mes— dice Aang—, no te tendrán esclavizada al menos.

—Lo sé... pero debo soportar a Zuko— se queja Katara, suspirando tendida en la mesa.

—Él me cae bien— opina Aang, buscando la mirada de la chica perdida en el horizonte.

—Probablemente ni sepas la razón por ola que está ahí— Se puede ver la enorme nube negra sobre la chica—, es nuestro caso de curación en enfermería, a propósito— añadió, calmándose un poco.

—¿Ves? Ya tienen algo en común— indica Aang, sus ojos brillaban al conseguir su objetivo.

—Sí, tienes razón, le voy a preguntar cuál fue la técnica que usó para quemar al pobre y yo le mostraré mis métodos de primeros auxilios— dice sarcástica—. O mejor: le enseño a hacer agua control.

—Sí, ya entendí Katara— ríe Aang—, ahora deja de amargarte el día, ya verás que no es tan malo.

Ya lo verás, Katara.

Tres días después, Katara se encontraba en el terrible lugar, con un montón de revoltosos que sí merecen su castigo. En el área hay dos profesores, que no les indican nada, con tal de que se comporten y mejoren en aquel tiempo su comportamiento. Obviamente, Katara no tenía ningún comportamiento para mejorar.'

—Esto en el Sur lo llamamos sumisión musitó molesta, en su silla.

Zuko, llegó al lugar con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie. Solo él y un profesor cumpliendo la sentencia; sin embargo, la vida no es exactamente lo que uno espera. Así que, en cambio, habían al menos una decena de personas que habían hecho algo malo, al parecer.

Al ver un asiento vacío, lo tomó rápidamente; procurando que nadie se lo robara, durmió en él. Y, al despertar, le sorprendió encontrar a aquella maestra agua a tan solo un par de asientos de distancia. Por dentro le pareció extrañamente gracioso, sabía que era muy peleona; pero no para tanto.

Decidió acercarse a ella para fastidiarla un rato. Necesitaba entretenimiento para aliviar un poco el estrés de la semana. Creo que la cara de la señorita orgullo le haría olvidar un rato la cara del niño asustado. Y algo que realmente desea es olvidar su cara, incluso le envió una carta de disculpa.

Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con su tío le estaba afectado.

—Wow— crea un asombro sobreactuado—, no sabía que una chica como tú podía estar en un lugar como este...— comenta, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—Qué raro— opina Katara—, yo sí pienso que un chico como tú puede estar en lugares como este.

—Simplemente idéntica a Azula— piensa Zuko, para luego hablar—, ¿y qué haz hecho para terminar en un lugar tan hostil?— pregunta Zuko, —¿mojaste a un par de monjes en la tribu agua?— la interroga, en un tono infantil

—Solo digamos que no quemé a un niño pequeño de mi propia residencia…— contraatacó Katara, sonriendo victoriosa.

—Es increíble que una maestra agua pueda herir mi ego— piensa en voz alta, a propósito—. He sido destruido en segundos— sobreactúa otra vez, sarcástico.

Katara mira su entorno. Hay aproximadamente otros cinco maestros fuego, evidentemente era la casa más problemática. Sin embargo, ella dudaba de otra cosa.

—Oye— llamó a Zuko—, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a alguien de tu… lugar?— se queja.

—Me parece que ellos son capaces de freírme sin aceite— espeta, y hace reír a Katara—. Por eso es bueno aliarse de los más débiles.

—Llamas débil a un elemento que te dejó pegado al cemento una tarde entera— citó Katara, recordando el día de la pelea en el estacionamiento.

—¡Escucha un segundo mi relato!— replicó el joven maestro fuego—. Mi hermana siempre dice eso: aliarse de los más débiles te asegura fidelidad incondicional, proporcionada por el miedo— Katara procuró recordar eso, y no exactamente porque le pareciera bonito.

—Qué poético— dice sarcástica, con su cara pegada a al pupitre.

La hora termina, y todos salen del lugar. Katara procura no perderse hasta llegar al patio, donde la esperaban Suki, Sokka, Aang y Toph. Era día libre para los demás así que no tuvieron problemas en esperarla.

—¡Katara!— grita Aang—, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!

—Sí— se relaja Toph—, tu hermano y Suki se estaban poniendo muy... empalagosos— dice con asco.

—¡Oye eso no es cierto!— gritan en unisono Suki y Sokka.

—Díganselo a alguien que no escuche sus latidos— espeta y sonríe a la nada—, por cierto, estaban bastante cómodos el señor del fuego y tú en el gimnasio…— anuncia Toph refiriéndose obviamente a Katara.

—Bueno.… no me dejaba en paz— se excusó Katara, sin una pizca de rubor en sus mejillas—. Aunque tenías razón Aang, no es tan fastidioso— informó, con una cálida sonrisa hacia el Avatar.

—Debes admitir que muy dentro, Su Fogosidad tiene un buen corazón— le sonríe Aang, y de la nada pregunta—, ¿en vacaciones podemos ir a montar pingüinos?— ante esto todos ríen.

" Claro que puedes..." contesta Katara, "pero, ¿de dónde sacaste esa pregunta?" interrogó Katara.

" El monje Gyatso me contó en una carta que de joven montaba pingüinos, como si fueran una especie de trineos" explicó. "Y me mandó a preguntarles si seguía existiendo el deporte" los hermanos ríen.

"No es muy conocido... pero nuestro pueblo tiene un equipo" informa Sokka, "Somos los Southern Raiders" anuncia orgulloso.

" Tercera división" añade Katara riendo.

Viendo que anochecía, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Y Katara por una última vez recordó la frase que le había dicho Zuko:

Aliarse de los más débiles te asegura fidelidad incondicional, proporcionada por el miedo .

Continuará.

Queridos lectores: Ha comenzado la semana Zutara mundialmente!!!

Así que les dejaré un pequeño especial Zutara esta semana 7u7 Amenme y Odienme

PERO LOS SHIPEO DEMASIADO, TANTO COMO KORRASAMI

Uf, ya me descargué xD

Y en fin... van a ser menos seguias las actualizaciones ya que las clases comenzaron en mi país(bueno, no mi país, en el que vivo porque me mudé, larga historia xD). Sin embargo, le sacaré a esta historia mucho tiempo, ya que es mi proyecto más fresco.

Reacciones al escribir:

" Llamas débil a un elemento que te dejó pegado al cemento una tarde entera"TDFW Katara la diva en llamas.

"—Tu hermano y Suki se estaban poniendo muy, empalagosos—dice con asco"; Un poco de Tokka acá xDxDxD.

"—¿En vacaciones podemos ir a montar pingüinos?" Lol Kataangs reportándose.

"—Somos los Southern Raiders" Zutarians United plz noten la referencia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 ** _P.G. Mellark._**


	7. Opuestos

Parecen gemelos de realidades alternas.

Katara y Sokka.

Zuko y Azula.

Padre ausente de distintas formas. Madres perdidas por culpa de Ozai. La chica menor prodigio y el primogénito desafortunado. La hermana menor que vale por sí misma. El hermano mayor que, a pesar de ser un hazmerreír, se esfuerza para destacar.

Son iguales; en situaciones distintas.

Es todo tan diferente para ellos, ese mínimo detalle que los diferencia los hace tomar caminos distintos. El apoyo entre los hermanos de la tribu agua siempre los ha hecho progresar, y superarlo todo. En cambio, la rivalidad entre los maestros fuego es inquietante, y los hace inestables a ambos.

Inestables, buena manera de describir a estos hermanos.

Inestables como el fuego que hacen con su ira.

Inestables, como les enseñaron a ser.

Mientras tanto, están Sokka y Katara del otro lado; con su elemento: el agua. Éste enseña la adaptación, la transformación, la renovación. Hermanos criados con amor, aliados con el mismísimo Avatar, destinados a hacer el bien. Son ágiles, amorosos y cambiantes.

Cambiantes, una buena manera de describir a los hermanos.

Cambiantes, como su elemento.

Cambiantes, como les ha tocado ser.

Es increíble lo parecidos que llegan a ser. Sin embargo, su escecia es indefinidamente distinta. Son opuestos.

Opuestos, una buena manera de etiquetar a las dos familias.

Esa mañana, Zuko estaba practicando su fuego control, mientras que en el otro lado del instituto, Katara intentaba fallidamente un ejercicio que estaban haciendo Aang y ella juntos. Rayos, ese tipo hacía que todo se viera facil, después de todo era el avatar.

—¿Cómo diantres lo hace?— se preguntó a misma.

Katara enarcaba una ceja al ver al mejor estudiante de la clase tontear connsus habilidades.

—Katara, ¡mira!— la llamó Aang—. Soy un pulpo— empezó a jugar con el agua, haciendo tentáculos falsos.

Katara estaba débil esos días, aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez necesitaba aprender técnicas nuevas. Parecía que su trabajo se desvanecía; estaba distraída por lo que había encontrado el otro día.

Al salir del castigo, se encontró otra vez con Jet, pero esta vez no estaba solo. Se encontraba con la mestra fuego hermana de Zuko, en los baños. Apenas dio un paso los pudo ver, y para no interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Corrió hacia su casa para hacer allá sus necesidades. Para colmo la casa de fuego estaba en la punta opuesta a su casa; así que se tardaría en volver.

Por qué en momentos así no puedo controlar el agua, recordó pensar.

Y aunque trataba de sacarse la imagen de su cabeza, le era imposible; era demasiado gráfico para sus gustos. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar tanto en eso. Se supone que habían terminado, por qué rayos era tan celosa.

—Voy a descansar— le avisa a Aang. —Por cierto, lindo pulpo.

Katara se fue a caminar un rato, pensando en lo que podría hacer al respecto. Es decir, si estaban en los baños debía ser porque no querían ser vistos. Y tal parece ella los podría "desenmascarar"... Esperen, ¿en qué rayos pensaba? ¿Desenmascarar? ¿Ser vistos?¿Acaso era su asunto? Ella le había terminado a Jet, él era libre. Y en estos momentos lucía como una perra celosa; si es que no lo era. Por un segundo paró de caminar, reconociendo el lugar un poco extrañada.

Ya estaba en la casa fuego.

Minutos después de entrar siente las miradas de todos, y se siente un poco ridícula. Y para su sorpresa una llama salta a sus pies, posteriormente grita, de sororesa y dolor

—¡Efermos!— acusa a los maestros y después se va.

Avergonzada corre, para llegar a la salida. Torpemente se tropieza con varias personas, hasta ver la salida, allí va más calmada, caminando disimuladamente rápido. Para sin ver a los lados, y en consecuencia choca con...

Churros, aquí morí, piensa.

Inmediatamente voltea a ver a la persona con la que había chocado, aunque ya supiese quién era.

—Y la maestra agua se atreve a nadar en aguas desconocidas— narra un chico, ligeramente moreno, con un peinado típico de la nación del fuego.

—Me pregunto qué hará aquí— sigue la chica, burlona. Sí, se trataba de Azula.

—Me pregunto a quién verá aquí— sigue... mierda, sigue Jet. Se acerca a la chica, con una mira condescendiente.

—También me alegra verte— dice sarcásticamente Katara.

Trata de irse, pero Azula la sostiene en el brazo. Y a diferencia a Jet, es dura como una roca. No se puede zafar.

—Es mi fin— pensó—, a menos que diga que lo sé todo— planteó—. No mierda, me van a amenazar para mantener silencio.

Katara mira un poco el grupo. Nota que faltan integrantes. Asoma un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de Azula, pero sigue sin verlos.

—¿Qué tanto miras, muñeca?— preguntó el maestro fuego. —¿Acaso... buscas a alguien?— interroga divertido.

—Faltan dos chicas— contesta Katara, con la frente en alto.

—¿Segura?— duda Azula—, ¿No buscas a alguien más? ¿No falta alguien más?

—Eh...— se lo piensa, hasta que susurra— Zuko...

—¿No lo recordabas? Eso le quebraría el ego— dramatiza el chico, ya veía de dónde sacaba sus comentarios Zuko.

Mientras Azula estaba distraída, se soltó de su agarre. Ella se fue... frustrada por no decir nada de lo que había visto y confundida, por lo que sea que había pasado allí. Se había petrificado en frente de ellos, opuesta a la reacción que tuvo con Zuko al mostrarle su molestia. Respondía a todo lo que le decía, y ahora,cuando más lo necesitaba du sarcasmo desapareció.

—Fuera de mi vista— ordena Azula, sin expresión alguna.

Katara se tensó al escucharla.

—¿O qué? ¿Me quemarás el brazo?— Katara está de vuelta, amigos.

—Dulzura, ¿quieres una quemadura como la de Zuko?— pregunta, señalando su ojo izquierdo refiriéndose a su cicatriz.

—Dulzura— Katara se acerca un poco—, recuerda que tengo poderes curativos— le susurra.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Azula aprieta su mano libre para liberar una chispa, que en cuestión de segundos se vuelve una ráfaga de fuego que va a Katara. Katara la esquiva con problemas y sostiene la mano de Azula, haciendo que ésta se calme. Los recuerdos de ella con Jet seguían frescos; cosa que enfureció.

Ella fue paciente, pero no más.

La han humillado dos veces en menos de quince días. Y ella no lo permitiría más; golpeó a Azula en la cara, pero ella ni se inmutó. Como respuesta Azula le lanzó llamas al brazo, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a su cara para tomar el cabello de su contrincante, obligándola a ver hacia arriba. Tan furiosa e impotente, Katara llegó al punto de imaginar a Azula como una marioneta. Como su marioneta.

Katara no sabía que su imaginación era tan poderosa.

En instantes hizo unos movimientos con sus muñecas, parecidos a los del tierra control, conservando en movimiento de agua control inicial. De alguna manera, consigue que Azula deje su cabello en paz; sin embargo, lo que ve es terrorífico: Azula está pálida, y al parecer petrificada. Fuera de su voluntad se arrodilló, cosa que a Katara la asustó más. En cuestión de segundos Azula saca su aliento de fuego Azul, siendo su boca lo único que puede controlar.

Katara mira sus manos, y ve que Azula hace lo que Katara le ordena, Jet y Sung habían escapado de ellas. Y atónitas, las dos salen corriendo, cada una a su lado.

Al llegar, le relaja ver a Aang en la habitación 111.

—Mira Katara, hoy hay luna llena— le dice.

Y los dos se quedan viéndola el resto de la noche.

Hola queridos habitantes del universo de wattpad!

Cómo les va en la semana Zutara?

Yo he visto fanarts y varias mezclas de momentos en la serie.

Aquí les dejo mi secreto: veo a Zuko como su amor adolescente y a Aang como el tipo que envejece con ella. Estoy completamente loca.

Dato: cambié los títulos de los primeros capítulos a: El Avatar y Cicatrices.

Eso :3

Reacciones al escribir:

"Se encontraba con la maestra fuego hermana de Zuko, en los baños"Qué vrg de cosas he creado.

"Para sin ver a los lados, y en consecuencia choca con..." Admite que creíste que era Zuko 7u7. Al principio pensé en ponerlo a él, pero me pareció muy cliché.

"Se había petrificado en frente de ellos, opuesta a la reacción que tuvo con Zuko al mostrarle su molestia" Katara es muy tsundere con Zuko, hay que admitirlo. Seas Kataang o Zutara lo notas.

"Y los dos se quedan viéndola el resto de la noche" amitan que les gustó su Kataang 7u7

*se despide* *les lanza un beso* Zurites Unadat. PG Mellark.


	8. Rotos

Todos tienen un golpe, una herida, una cicatriz qué sanar. Siempre existe algún trauma en la vida, aunque éste tenga distintos niveles. Y a veces, tienes varios a la vez; eventualmente los superas. Sin embargo, ¿podemos reparar la caída de un rascacielos en un día? No, es un proceso lento y difícil. Y siempre debemos recordar que nosotros no controlamos la sangre que cae, cuando nos raspamos; al tener un trauma, es imposible controlar tus impulsos.

Unas veces el trauma te hace inestable, otras veces te hace cambiante.

Aunque al final, todo es con la meta de superar el trauma; olvidándolo o recordándolo, vengándote o sanando. Es un proceso por el que todos pasamos; y la manera más infantil de superar un trauma es por la venganza, y a veces, el olvidarlo tampoco lo resuelve. Y sé lo que piensan, ¿qué diantres quieres que haga si no lo puedo olvidar ni me puedo vengar? Pues amigo, perdona a aquel que te hizo un daño, respira hondo y vete.

Una vez perdonas a la persona no hay nada que olvidar ni nada por qué vengarte.

A veces es bueno sanar naturalmente, aunque recuerdes tu dolor día tras día, aunque quieras vengarte hasta que tu cuerpo libere toda la energía; el esfuerzo valdrá la espera, porque tu dolor se esfumará eternamente.

Y a veces, es más fácil dejar que el tiempo arregle las cosas. Porque todos sabemos en lo que termina el rencor. El escapar de tus problemas hace que estos te pisen los talones. Y perdonar a veces se te vuelve imposible.

Azula, Zuko, Katara y Sokka saben lo que son los traumas.

Comenzando por la tribu agua, podemos a ver a Kya de un lado. Era madre de Katara y Sokka, activa accionista en la liberación de presos políticos en la tiranía de Ozai. Era la una de las líderes rebeldes de la tribu del Sur; y desafortunadamente los maestros fuego ya la tenían en la mira.

A Katara la habían dejado con Gran Gran un rato; mientras que Sokka y su padre se encontraban practicando simples ejercicios de defensa. Mientras su madre se encontraba en una junta con su brigada rescatista. Al finalizar la junta, se supone que Katara iría por su madre, para acompañarla hasta la casa; sin embargo, Katara había vuelto a su casa olvidando por completo a su madre.

Habían planeado una estrategia en la nación del fuego; un tiroteo en la reunión. Nadie lo sabía, pero la muerte de Kya ya estaba escrita.

Katara al ver que la había olvidado, corrió directo a la oficina de la reunión; sin embargo, siemplemente al notar que las luces estaban apagafas, notó que algo estaba mal. Sin emabrgo, no detuvo su caminata.

Entrar allí no fue bueno. No lo fue.

Todos se encontraban amarrados a las sillas, incluida su madre. ¡Katara estaba ahíy no pudo ayudarla! Notaba cómo los azulados ojos de su madre se volvían grises, mientras que le caían lágrimas; los demás integrantes del grupo se encontraban petrificados. En minutos llegan hombres vestidos de un rojo oscuro, casi vinotinto. Katara simplemente no se podía mover, era pequeña pero no tonta. Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Mami…— susurra mientras que llegan más hombres, llevándose a personas.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada— le explica Kya con un nudo en la garganta y Katara se tranquiliza.

En minutos un hombre se acerca a ellas, y con odio ve a su madre. Para luego llevársela.

—¡Mami!— sollozaba gritando—¡Mamá!

—Por favor, lo diré todo, pero déjala ir— rogó su madre al hombre, este rió y se fue sin tocarle un solo cabello a Katara.

Por varias horas, Katara se quedó a oscuras en el horrible lugar, esperando a que su madre dejara de hablar con el señor para volver a casa juntas. Sin embargo, ya a media noche Katara vio salir a varios hombres de una habitación; entre esos estaba el que se llevó a su madre.

Allí entendió que su madre no volvería.

Esa es la herida de Katara; ese trauma insuperable que la llena de odio. Por su parte, Sokka nunca se pudo despedir de su madre, ni siquiera de esa horrible manera, y recientemente no recuerda el rostro de ella; siendo éste solo un borroso espejismo que pocas veces aparecía en las noches para abrazarlo.

Y ahora entrando en la historia de Ursa, podemos comenzar que no fue asesinada, y que no está muerta. Sin embargo, se sospecha que Ozai la mató junto a su padre, Azulón, días antes de su toma de poder total. Puros rumores, pues también se sospecha que tiene una venta de ropa en el mismo pueblo, y también que está en el reino tierra como maestra de primaria. Pero ahora no nos concentremos con eso, uno no comienza un almuerzo por el postre.

Diez años atrás, podías verla brillar en el patio del establecimiento, e incluso podías ver cómo jugaba en las arenas de la Isla Ember. No obstante, eventualmente las máscaras caen; y recuerdas que las personas más risueñas son las más suceptibles a ser decepcionadas.

A la flor envenenaron y ahora se está marchitando.

Cumpliendo siete años como esposa del señor del fuego, empezó a desmenusarse la relación. Los niños eran pequeños, azula apena tenía cuatro años y Zuko seis.

En sus últimos momentos, los niños tomaban lados en las peleas; Azula prefería a su padre, mientras que Zuko a su madre. Ozai sobrepasó sus límites, maltratando a Zuko y a Ursa, cumplidos los ocho años en la relación.

—Puedo controlar una nación entera— grunía—, ustedes no serán una excepción.

—Esto es por su bien, los quiero de mi lado— ladraba.

—¿Saben lo que le hago a los rebeldes?— le preguntó a Zuko el último día de Ursa en el palacio.

—Por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero déjalo en paz— rogó Ursa, Ozai rió sádicamente y se llevó a Ursa

Ese día, en la noche, Ursa se dirijo a la habitación de Zuko, donde se le dio un fuerte abrazo y le depósito un beso en la mejilla.

—No importa cuánto cambien las cosas, no olvides nunca quién eres— le susurró, y Zuko se quedó pensativo.

—¿Y quién soy?— dudo.

—Eres un pequeñín bondadoso, enérgico y respetuoso— contestó con dulzura—, y me debes prometer que nunca cambiarás eso.

—Lo prometo— vociferó, no era consciente de la gran mentira que decía.

Dicho esto, ella le da un beso en la frente, revuelve su cabello y se aleja por el gran pasillo del palacio.

A Azula no le dirijo una sola palabra, ellas llevaban años separadas por su padre. Si llegaba la delataría y el plan saldría mal.

Ursa se limita a verla desde el marco de la puerta. Los ojos dorados, heredados a Zuko, se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas; era difícil dejarla, porque incluso siendo seoaradas por Ozai, se amaban. Mientras que a Azula, interrumpiendo su sueño, le recorre una corriente de electricidad.

Con el más mínimo movimiento de la pequeña, Ursa se va del pasillo, para no volver. Serena sale del lugar, engañando la seguridad del lugar. La huida de Ursa había ya estaba escrita.

Y ahora, Zuko sigue buscándola; claro que una que otra pista no le vendría mal. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él se encontraba la voz de Ozai, recordando el día que escapó del castillo para buscarla, a los diez.

—Nunca más la vuelvas a buscarla— advirtió con una bofetada—. Insolente, ella nos defraudó; es una mentirosa, ¿o no olvidas que te dejó a ti también? ¿Por qué crees que no te llevó con ella?— ese día Zuko terminó con una quemada en el brazo, igual que la que él le hizo al chico nuevo.

Por su lado, Azula la despreciaba. Desde que se fue, guarda un gran rencor dentro de ella, y sigue arrepintiendose de no acusarla el día que se fue. Aunque recuerda que antes de irse le dijo algo que no la dejó reaccionar. Y algo que la hace llorar cada noche, en silencio.

—Te amo, Azula— fue lo que dijo.

Buenas buenas! **Al gin actialozo5de verdad en fanfiction :3. Vamoh a celebrar... oh espera... mejor no, no con este capítulo tan deprimente.**

 **En serio... ha** cer este capítulo me hizo sentir tan sad :'c

Pero quería tener la versión de las madres en este mundo.

Y recuerden: los monstruos tienen sentimientos.

*se despide amándolos* PG.


	9. Doble diez

Los maestros agua tienen una ventaja sobre todos los demás elementos en ese sentido; fueron bendecidos, con aquella capacidad de sanar heridas. Mientras tanto, los maestros tierra son un hueso duro de roer. Los maestros fuegos son energía acumulada, como un hoyo negro, que va consumiendo involuntariamente todo a su paso. Los maestros aire, tienen el don de la paciencia, y al paso de los años han aprendido a automanejarse, cosa que pocos logran hacer.

Cada uno tiene algún tipo de ventaja sobre los demás. Sin embargo, cabe destacar que el poder sanar a una persona es bastante impresionante. El saber sanarte a ti mismo, tener el dominio del destino; los pequeños maestros agua, muy pronto, podrían salvar vidas.

Ésta mañana, el equipo avatar estaba aprendiendo la cultura de los distintos lugares; era un trabajo de historia y filosofía juntos. Si hacías un trabajo perfecto obtendrías un diez en las dos materias. Katara era la diosa en historia, mientras que Aang arrasaba en filosofía. Toph y Sokka estaban técnicamente de espectadores mientras anotaban; claro, a la hora de hablar de su propio lugar de origen tenían el protagonismo.

—Nos falta información— anuncia Toph.

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunta Sokka, soltando un suspiro— Si ya hicimos un resumen del tamaño de la isla Kyoshi— Sokka se ríe de su propio chiste como si no hubiera un mañana?

—Sí Toph, recopilamos historias del libro y de carne vida— afirmó Katara—, ¿qué más quieres?

—Solo digo...— empezó Toph—, que no nos vendría, mal un poco de información de la nación del fuego.

—Tiene razón— la defiende Aang—, si tan solo pudiéramos sacar información de allá…— musitó, mirandoi a Katara con ojos de cachorro.

—¡No!— gritó Katara—, ni lo piensen.

Al ver su reacción, Aang sonrío. Katara era una chica terca, sin embargo, pocas se resistirían al método Gyatso: paciencia, frases profundas y comprensión... y si nada de eso servía, plan D: Bésala desprevenidamente.

—Respira Aang— pensó—, aún no es momento de aplicar el método Gyatso.

—Por favor, Katara— rogó Aang, haciendo un puchero—. Si le hablas a Zuko, tal vez saquemos mejores notas— propusó.

—¡Extorsión!— acusó Katara, sonriendo—. Bueno... tú ganas, lo pensaré— se rindió, abriendo susbpasos de par en par.

—Genial— comentó Toph—, más trabajo que no tendré qué escribir— Se acomodó un una silla como si estuviese en la playa.

—¡Suertuda!— se quejo Sokka, viendo a la chica que estaba extremadamente relajada.

Éste era un día sábado, lo que significaba que Katara debía ir a su castigo. Respiró profundo antes de entrar en el gimnasio, donde se encontraban más maestros fuego que la suma de todos los demás unidos. Katara enojada tuvo que buscar al chico que tanto detestaba. En definitiva estaba en contra de sus principios.

Hablar con el chico que odiaba para tener más información en un trabajo.

Hablar con el hijo del hombre que ordenó matar a su madre por dos diez en materias difíciles.

Su cabeza ardía en aquellos momentos, le era imposible pensar en algo lógico; pues era como aquellos ejercicios con respuestas subjetivas. Ninguna puede estar bien ni mal, simplemente depende de la persona. El dilema más grande de todo esto era el por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablar con Zuko. Katara a veces era más terca de lo que deseaba.

—Y aquí se acerca la maestrus irritantus presumiendo del bien que le hace al planeta, incluso aunque sea castigada— bromeó Zuko, mientras Katara le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Imitas muy bien a Sung— comentó, ¡ja! Simplemente no podía con sus propias respuestas

—¿Cómo diantres lo conoces?— preguntó decepcionado—, rayos...— musitó, cabizbajo.

—Larga historia, casa de fuego, Jet, Sung y… tu hermana— explicó—. Por cierto: está completamemte loca— dijo en un tono exageradamente amable.

—¡Qué tierna! Ella opina lo mismo de ti— contestó sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué viniste?— preguntó ella.

—Solo estaba molestado— respondió tomando un asiento.

—Ok— susurró sentándose al lado de Zuko—. Mis amigos necesitan ayuda para un trabajo. Necesitan a aalguien de la nación del fuego y me dieron la tarea de busvarles un maestro.

—Lo siento niña, pero yo no ayudo a gente que me deja pegada al cemento.

—Churros— dijo para sí misma—, solo va a ser un rato— rogó.

—No confío en su grupo— admitió—. Por ejemplo, tú me das un aire de «te voy a matar mientras duermes»— habló en un tono más asustado que bromista, cosa que alertó a la chica.

—Debería ser yo la que te tiene miedo— objetó molesta—, tu padre... es un mostruo— su voz se fue apagapagando, a medida que recodaba a su madre.

—Dime algo que no sepa— dijo Zuko. Todo lo que le ha hecho… todo lo que el hombre hace…

—Hablo en serio— siguió—, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¿No es suficiente esta cicatriz, acaso?— preguntó enfadado. ¿Qué se creía la niña sufrida?

—No creo que lo comprendas— siguió—, tu padre mató a mi madre— soltó, con un hipido tratando de no llorar.

—Lo lqmento mucho— Zuko sintió una presión en el pecho. Su padre había asesinado la figura de la madre también, técnicamente.

—También siento lo de tu cicatriz— admite Katara, sus ojos estaban decaídos—. Lo hizo él... ¿cierto?

—Ya te lo había dicho— contestó decaído—. Y si aún quieres, te puedo ayudar con tu trabajo.

Katara se quedó pensando en Zuko, sabía que lo que había hecho Ozai era una abominación; el chico era su propio hijo. No es que matar a su madre fuera fácil para cualquier ser humano, pero el herir a alguien que no conoces es muy distinto a quemar a tu propio hijo.

La hora había terminado y cada uno se iba a ir a su lugar. Luego de que todos se fueran Zuko y Katara se quedaron solos, Katara fue hacia él para hablar sobre el proyecto.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarías justo ahora?— le pregunta rezando para que su respuesta sea un sí.

—Eh, claro, no tengo nada que hacer— contestó sin expresión alguna—. El gimnasio va a estar abierto, nos vemos aquí en diez minutos.

—Claro— afirmó mientras corría a la salida del lugar—. Y por cierto... Gracias, Zuko— dijo nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

Katara nunca pensó que le sonreiría de esa manera a Zuko en su vida.

¡Jaja! Odienme por poner Zutara amigos míos.

Aménme porque igual puse un poco de Kataang y Tokka. Aunque igual se preguntarán:

¿Dónde rayos está Suki? Pues ni yo sé :'v

Debo admitir que aunque sea Zutariana, no sé si deba dejarlos como amigos, enemigos o esposos. Aiuda plz. Lucha mental.

Les tengo una pregunta : ¿Quieren que la historia se desarrolle en la actualidad o en una época antigua?

Siento que si lo hago en la actualidad alteraría demasiado las cosas, pero el hacerlo como en la serie haría parecer que soy muy conservadora.

Hoy no puedo hacer "reacciones al escribir" :c

De hecho mi computador se quedó sin internet y tuve que reescribir todo desde mi tablet :v

*se despide* *se disculpa poir no actualizar antes* *golpea el computador* *hace un baile sensual para compescompesar la tardanza* PG Mellark.


	10. ¿Amistades nuevas? ¿Quién es el enemigo?

Por esta vez... solo por esta vez, Zuko no llevaría a sus amigos con él. No lo iba estropear tan rápidamente, quería dar una buena impresión; la chica había intentado ser su amiga, le contó del asesinato de Kya. Zuko no era capaz de traicionarla. Él se sabía todo el discurso de memoria, en su escuela primaria era lo único que enseñaban que no fuera sobre una política falsa.

Katara llevó a sus amigos al gimnasio corriendo, ¿y para qué mentir? Sentía un poco de miedo al respecto. Zuko seguía sin ser del todo fiable; sin embargo, había algo en él que había cambiado ese día, y Katara sentía que las intenciones del chico eran buenas.

Zuko sonrió al ver a la maestra agua llegar con sus amigos, habían varias personas allí. En su mente rondaba el vago pensamiento que que todos eran amigos de lugares distintos. En su grupo Jet era único que no era de la nación de fuego.

Comenzó con su charla acerca del origen del fuego control. La primera fuerza natural en hacerlo fue el sol, y la primera tribu primitiva en hacerlo fue la de los Guerreros del Sol; una civilización extinta desde hace siglos. Ellos le hacían un tributo a sus maestros terrenales: los dragones.

Incluso les enseñó un baile típico para hacer fuego control, junto al pequeño Roku. Cada ráfaga iluminaba el rostro de la maestra agua, a ella le brillaron los ojos al ver la potencia que tenía; Aang contemplaba el poder del maestro del cual quería aprender; Toph solo escuchaba relajada. No tenía problemas con Zuko, con tal de que no quemaran sus pies.

—El secreto está en la respiración— citó a Iroh—, o eso me dice mi tío.

—Tu tío podría ser mi profesor— opinó Aang—, una vez termine de aprender agua control y tierra control voy a necesitar un amigo que me ayude en las prácticas… ¿Podrías ayudarme?— pidió serio.

—Tengo que pensarlo— contestó después de un rato.

—Estás bienvenido— dijo Katara cálidamente.

—Está bien, tengo que irme— informó Zuko sonriendo—. Siento haber peleado contigo el primer día.

—Me alegra que hayas reflexionado— admitió Aang sintiéndose orgulloso de la situación.

—También sentimos haberte dejado pegado al piso toda la noche— comentó Katara riendo. Ella nunca se enteró de lo que había hecho Aang con Zuko…

—Tranquilos, se derritió rápido— mintió, mientras le lanzaba a Aang una mirada cómplice.

Zuko se dirijo a su habitación. Por un segundo dudó en si debía compartir habitación el año siguiente, tal vez le vendría bien un poco de compañía. Sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que el nuevo integrante sea decepcionantemente distante a él.

Ya lo habían decepcionado demasiado, el ciclo era predecible.

La puerta fue tocada varias veces, alguien venía a visitarlo. Zuko, abrió la puerta deseando que fuera alguno de sus nuevos "amigos". Si es que se les puede llamar así.

—Zuzu— canturreo Azula para su decepción—, no me hagas seguir esperando.

Zuko se apresuró en dejarla entrar; pudo sentir su arrogante sonrisa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Odiaba verla irradiando seguridad, siempre hacía sentir a su hermano gradualmente inferior. Al ver su cabello perfectamente peinado con su pequeña corona plateada, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Trató de calmarse antes de que por accidente lanza fuego, luciendo como el chico paranoico que era.

—La ausencia de corona no te quita tu sangre real; no me importa que no sigas en el palacio, Zuzu— comentó riendo—, para mí siempre serás la princesita de la nación del fuego.

La risa de Azula era extraña. Como si su boca hiciera un gesto gentil y tímido, y al mismo tiempo las carcajadas resonaran de manera estruendosa. Como si de una botella de vino pudiese salir una naranja.

En el caso de Azula, una naranja podrida.

La chica le echó un vistazo a toda la habitación; no notó nada útil o extraño, y de hecho, parecía que el chico solo se había adueñado de la cama. Las paredes seguían desnudas, no había una alfombra en el gran lugar. Solamente supo distinguir una descuidada jaula de un dragón inexistente; la chica incluso se preocupó por su pobre hermano y del Roku extraviado. Finalmente le resultó gracioso todo el tema, Zuko se estaba convirtiendo en su tío: un cretino traidor y fracasado.

A veces Zuko era muy idiota tomando decisiones.

—¿Qué quieres, Azula?— preguntó Zuko irritado.

En ocasiones a Azula le ofendía que la gente desconfiara tanto de ella; ya saben, "no me vengas a apuñalar con un cuchillo de cartón". Ellos no entendían que recibían lo que merecían; si no confiabas, si no le dabas una oportunidad para cambiar... ella terminaría siendo igual.

Siempre.

—Nada…— contestó distraída, tratando de no mirar tanto a Zuko. Cuando estaban a solas, a Azula le recordaba mucho a su madre; cosa que la sacaba de sus casillas—. ¿Dónde está tu dragón?

Zuko frunce el ceño, ella había estado mirando la jaula una eternidad... ¿acaso no lo había visto?¿O acaso era Zuko el que no notaba la ausencia de la criatura?

—Oh mierda…— musitó recordando que había dejado al pequeño Roku solo en el gimnasio

No sobreviviría allí solo. Bueno, el dragón se las arreglaría en el lugar, pero Zuko necesitaba desesperadamente compañía... el sentir calor pensando que cerca tuyo hay un ser vivo. El escuchar cómo respiraba su amigo lo relajaba en sus peores noches. Eventualmente, Zuko soñaría otra vez con su madre. O tendría pesadillas con su padre. Le enfermaba despertar a mitad de la noche helado, y completamente solo. Necesitaba a Roku.

¿Y si le daba un ataque de pánico?¿Tendría que pasarlo solo?¿Acaso iba a encontrar a Roku a estas horas?

Recordó a Mai, después de todo, ella siempre había sido el amor imposible de Zuko. Se gustaban mutuamente, y Azula los fastidiaba al respecto. A este punto no les incomodaba sus bromas al respecto, ya habían hecho de todo para juntarlos: 7 minutos en el paraíso, verdad o reto, empujarlos para que cayeran juntos. Sin embargo, el estar "juntos" no les sentaba bien; eran como imanes que se repelían.

La verdad, Roku era el único que lo podía reconfortar en la ausencia de su tío. No tenía opinión propia, ni prejuicios, ni insultos. Solo quería comida y espacio personal. Y por eso se ponía tan neurótico a veces; la ansiedad, la depresión, el pánico, las ganas de un abrazo... de verdad le ponían los pelos de punta.

—Azula, ya vuelvo, quédate aquí— le ordenó—, tomaré a Roku y te atenderé. Terminaremos esto rápido, ¿sí?— Zuko detestaba la presencia de Azula, le recordaba mucho a Ozai.

—Te voy a acompañar— declaró—, como en los viejos tiempos, hermanito— le sonrió. Zuko no supo cómo identificar esa sonrisa, sea real o falsa ella se quedaría aquí.

—No— sentenció.

—Sí iré— insistió.

Zuko lanzó un suspiro colosal, miró a su hermana por un minuto entero. A Azula no le sorprendió esa reacción; sin embargo, debía ganarse la confianza del chico y dudando de ella no era precisamente un avance. Realmente necesitaba asegurar la lealtad de su hermano. ¿Qué sentido tiene el tener aliados sabiendo que te van a traicionar? Típico, la hermana menor manipulaba al hermano mayor; son de esos malditos clichés inevitables en las familias.

—Apúrate— aceptó sospechando, el chico—. Iremos al gimnasio.

La cara de la chica se iluminó, su lengua acarició gentilmente a sus colmillos. Posicionó sus muñecas en la cintura y giró su cuerpo hasta estar al frente de la puerta. Se sacó su corona dorada dejándola en la recámara, ajustó su coleta de caballo, peinando su sedosa cabellera y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, casi arrancándose el cuero cabelludo del cráneo. Era un poco obsesiva a la hora de arreglarse la chica.

Terminada su ceremonia, corrió hacia el pasillo en dirección al gimnasio, dejando a Zuko solo en la habitación. Éste llevo su mano a la frente, y avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta.

—¡Espera!— gritó hacia el pasillo, se escuchó el eco.

—¡Dijiste que me apurara!— contraargumentó, la carcajada se escuchó, como si estuviera en una cueva. Todo estaba igual de solo y oscuro.

Normalmente los estudiantes iban a su casa los fines de semana. Zuko y Azula no tenían a nadie a quién extrañar. Sokka y Katara tenían a su padre muy lejos. Toph se había escapado, el punto era no volver. Aang prefería no visitar a nadie, para no extrañarlo después, y aquí tenía a Katara, no le veía problema a quedarse más tiempo con ella. Suki, Mai y Ty Lee fueron a sus casas, al igual que Lee y Sung. Jet había viajado a un campo de scout al que lo llevaban sus padres, antes de ser arrestados.

Los chicos sentían la brisa de noviembre inundaba el ambiente, Zuko inspiraba el frío aire y soltaba pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que se desintegraban al instante. Era refrescante descararse mientras corrían. Azula empezaba a levitar con pequeñas llamas proviniendo de sus pies, el fuego de la chica era hermoso; elegante, casi majestuoso. Era un azul potente, que iluminada el ambiente de una manera única e incluso, intimidaba a cualquier maestro fuego.

Ozai envidiaba el potencial de Azula, por eso la explotaba disimuladamente; volviéndola loca con infinitos entrenamientos, agni kai con grandes maestros, la chica era obsesiva y perfeccionista hasta la locura. No existía algún límite; solo daba lo mejor de sí, pensando que no era suficiente. Entre más poder obtenía, más básicos eran sus conocimientos. Nadie... nadie excepto Azula, sabe la impotencia que es sentir cómo el fuego viene, para desvanecer en minutos sin propagarse por todo el lugar. Era como gritar con todas tus fuerzas, y que aún así nadie te escuchara.

Azula a veces se sentía así, incomprendida... sola...

Para Zuko era normal, eso de que lo abandonaran o rechazaran; pero a Azula siempre le han tenido miedo, así que la llenan de poder falso, posesiones falsas, amor falso.

Todo lo que ella había obtenido, era uncondenado espejismo.

Capítulo largo **u_u. Siento actualizar cada veinte años...**

¿Que si estoy baja de ideas? Amigo, créeme que tengo un montón de frases escritas por ahí entre mis cuadernos, papeles de actividades viejas, servilletas y borradores para poner en el siguiente capítulo :3...

Ya mejor me callo, probablemente estoy escribiendo cosas sin sentido porque empecé a tener sueño :c.

Cambiando de tema:Allí expliqué por qué no estaba Suki. También extendí la perspectiva del mundo de Azula, para que la amaran tanto como yo. Okno xD.

Pregunta: ¿Son Jinko, Zutara o Maiko? :3 Yo soy Zutariana, pero si tuviera que escoger entre Jinko y Maiko, sería 10/10 Jinko.

¡Ships no canon al poder!

Eso, bai, *hace un saltito* *se despide* PG Mellark.


End file.
